writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Secretly Secretive Secret: The Six Secret Girls
Okay, so I have a few stories up on the wiki, and I figured it would be interesting to know what you guys thought of this. I wrote this like, 6 months ago with my bffl, Sydney (Happygirl1448). It was for school, where we just had to write a story, -it could be about anything- and turn it in at the right time. It's from to different perspectives: Sunny Parks and Skyler Parks. No, they are not sisters. In fact, they don't even know each other. The basic summary is that Skyler and Sunny both have family members mysteriously taken from them and they have to meet and work together to save their family. There is indeed an even bigger picture and story outline to it all, but you have to first read it to get to that. I wrote Sunny's POV, and Syd wrote Skyler's. I'm putting up the first two chapters first, so you guys can let me know what you think! Please, give feedback and let me know if I should put more up!!!:) Enjoy! -Riley ILoveRedPoodles 04:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if it looks weird, I'm copying it off of my original on the computer... I wasn't about to retype it all!!!!!! You'll get what I mean when you see how long it is... Hi, I'm Syd (Happygirl1448) This is my story with Riley I hope you enjoy it and please post comments. Thank youHappygirl1448 13:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunny “Mom!” I called out, “I’m home! Hey, you left your roses out! I thought they were for tonight! Chris is going to notice them as soon as she gets home!” No response. Hmm, that’s weird, I thought to myself. Mom was always home by 3:30 on Thursdays when the bus dropped me off in front of our family flower shop, Chicago Flowers. Plus she had a family birthday tonight. “Probably at the grocery store,” I said to myself. I grabbed a snack and sat on the couch that faced the busy Chicago street that we lived on. We owned the rather large apartment above our shop, and it just so happened that the front window was great for looking to see when the Jones’ black minivan pulled up in front of the shop to drop off Rosie, my little sister. Soon Rosie came home, and hopefully she had thanked Sarah and her mom for the ride. I opened the door for Rosie, and she came skipping in with yet another messy beaded necklace that she had most likely made at Sarah’s house. As she was only eight, her school let out earlier than mine, but she usually still came home later than me because of her busy playdate schedule. As for Chris, my older sister, she just loved to talk about all the hard, hard, work she got done with her stupid “study group” after school. The reason I say this is because there is no way Chris got any work done with all of her friends there. “Where’s Mommy? Doesn’t Daddy work today?” asked Rosie, looking up at me. “Dad works today, but for some reason Mom isn’t here. It’s probably nothing. Come on, let’s go ask Dad what’s up.” Rosie then followed me down the special flight of stairs we had built to easily access the shop. “Hey! It’s locked! Mom and Dad remember to lock this door about once every decade!” I said, starting to get worried. I peeked through the door’s window into the store and my eyes met darkness. The store was closed. Wait, but that’s impossible! Mom and Dad should DEFINITELY be in there. I was sure that even if Chris had gotten arrested (not that she would), at least one of them would have stayed there. At any other time of year, sure, they might have closed, but not at this season. This was the most important holiday season and time of year for all florists by far. Two days before Valentine’s Day. Everyone needed roses for their Valentine and decorative pink daisies for their houses. Something was wrong. I could practically feel it in my bones. I felt my mouth open and close to say some words of comfort for Rosie, but my mind was doing something else. Worrying. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Chris’s phone number. “Chris? Is that you?” I asked, sounding stupid, as I already knew the answer. “No, Sunny, it’s me, the daisy vase in the flower shop! Seriously! What do you want now? There are five bucks under my right pillow if that’s what you’re after, but you better pay me back. I mean it, Sun,” said my exasperated sister (who was about as nice as the daisy vase in the flower shop). “No! I don’t want money! I just don’t know where Mom and Dad are. Do you? I can’t find them anywhere.” “Tried calling one of their cells, genius?” she replied. “Both. No response." “Look, I’m about 99.999% positive that it’s nothing. I mean really, there are a million different places they could have gone. But just in case they don’t come back for a while, I guess I should come home. Bye.” “Bye.” I knew that Chris was trying to be nice when she said how positive she was that nothing was wrong, but she knew Rosie and I could take care of ourselves. This worried me. It wasn’t just that she was coming home. That could easily be a way to make fun of me for being scared to be home alone, but it was her voice. No matter what she had said, she ended up sounding a lot more like she was 0.999% positive that it was nothing. Skyler "How was your day?" I asked May as I picked her up from her first grade classroom at Ocean City Elementary School, located, of course, in our very own Ocean City, Maryland. Population 7,102. "Good! Umm....Skye?, is Grandpa Mathew going to give me my present today? I mean he promised. I practiced my surfing twice. He said he would give me a bag of HERO gummies," May asked me hopefully. "I don’t know, May. Come on let’s go. We have to pick up Anastasia too and then get Mommy some milk from Gladies," I said leading her to Anastasia’s 4th grade classroom. We walked towards the door. I knew that Anastasia would join us and that we didn’t have to stop at her room. Anastasia jumped out of the closet and ran to join us, just as I had predicted. I held May’s hand as we crossed the road from our school to go to Gladies. We walked into the grocery store and walked towards the cold section. I picked up a jug of milk. Then we walked over to the cookie section. May reached up and got a packet of "Semolon cookies," Grandpa Mathew’s favorite cookie. We walked towards the checkout aisle. "Hiya! Y'all look great!" Mandy said as we walked up to the counter. I put the milk and cookies on the counter. She scanned them. "Tha’ll be four seveny’-eighy with tyxes!" Mandy said putting her hand out. I reached into my pocket and pulled out $5 then handed them to her. She handed me my change. May smiled at her and skipped out of the door. I started talking to Mandy. Of course when she talked I only understood half of the words she said because of her thick Texas accent. I heard a scream. I ran outside with Anastasia in tow. May was grabbing the "Semolon cookies" back from a man dressed in all black. I ran up to the man. I pulled May off of him. I kicked him in the shin. He yelped in pain. I grabbed him by the head and pushed him to the ground. May flipped in the air and landed on his stomach. The cookies that had landed on his lap flew up into the air. Anastasia ran and jumped up and off the wall to catch the cookies. I grabbed May and Anastasia’s hands and led them to the alley behind Gladies that led to the park. I ran with them to the park. We heard sirens. I heard a voice. "Where did he go?" Mandy yelled outside probably talking to the police "May, you did the right thing trying to fight back. We knew you could do it. But please though, get help next time! We can’t have attention drawn to us. When we get home none of this happened. O.K.? You too Anastasia!" I said whispering. They nodded. May pulled out a slip of paper. About to get the Mom and Pap. U got M? New Number: 1-654-981-5549 1295 Richt Road "Where did you get this?" I asked her, shoving the slip inside my pocket. "It fell out of the man’s pocket." May said putting on her innocent face. "It’s nothing," I said. I looked at May, she was covered in mud. "May, look at you! You’ve got mud all over! Go to the pond and splash some water on your face!" May went obediently. She came back a few minutes later looking cleaner. We walked towards North Baltimore Avenue 167, what we called home. I opened the door. I slung off my back pack. I took out my report card: perfect A's except for in English and Art, in which I got B's. I put the report card on the bulletin board by the front door where we kept things we needed to remember or that we wanted people to see. Since Anastasia and May were not in middle school they didn't get the same report cards that I did. "Grandpa Mathew!" I called. Silence. "Grandpa Mathew!" I called once again, louder this time. Silence. May ran to the kitchen, Anastasia ran to his room, I ran downstairs to his study. I opened the door. The room looked like a tornado had come through and left a path of destruction behind it. All of his books were askew. His desk was upside down. Ink was spilled all over the floor. One of his maps was ripped in half, only showing Africa, Europe, and Asia. His chair was broken and in the garbage bin. There was a puddle of red goo by the window. The window was smashed. I walked over to it. There was a small piece of black fabric hanging by a thread on a shard of glass. I ran upstairs. "Gloria! Gloria!" I called running back up the stairs. I ran into Anastasia on the way there. I ran into the kitchen. I lifted up May. I looked at Anastasia. I heard the door open and handed May to Anastasia. I climbed up the fridge and hung on the pipe. I then shimmied out of the kitchen on the pipe and dropped silently in the fern bush by the door. I let out a sigh of relief. It was only Gloria. I walked back into the kitchen and told May and Anastasia it was fine. We walked into the living room. We saw Gloria come down the stairs. She looked horrified. Category:Stories Category:Adventure Category:Fiction Category:Mystery